


[Podfic] Take Me To Church

by Bakafirekitsunesama



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Abuse of Hozier lyrics, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Backstory, Blasphemy, Celibacy, Cult Leader Hux, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prophet Kylo, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Southern Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakafirekitsunesama/pseuds/Bakafirekitsunesama
Summary: How lucky, how blessed, how fucking fortunate he is now to have a Messiah who answers every prayer directly. Especially the ones that go 'more', or 'god just like that, don’t stop-' or, ‘please, lord, fuck oh please-'Podfic of Part 2 of Flyting's Southern Gothic AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me To Church](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458318) by [Flyting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening!  
> I really love this AU and all of Flyting's work so please go look them up and just read like all of it.  
> This is my first podfic so I apologize if it sounds awkward. It was really fun recording this (even if I had to restart at least 10 times) and I was kind of embarrassed to realize that I dont pronounce the letter "g"??? Like at all??? I literally never noticed until I was playing back the audio and reading along. I grew up in rural Texas so sorry if my voice sounds weird even though that was actually the reason I did this podfic in the first place. 
> 
> Regardless I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback on how you believe I should improve and if you enjoyed listening at all.


End file.
